Best places to farm
Experience For an extensive list of all dungeon's experience, see Dungeon Experience Chart. Rank * Grandshelt Catacombs - Exit ** 78 exp for 3 energy. 26 exp/energy. * Lanzelt Highlands - Summit ** 216 exp for 8 energy. 27 exp/energy. * Lanzelt Highlands - Exploration ** 281 exp for 10 energy. 28.1 exp/energy. * Thunder Summit - Before the Sage ** 346 exp for 12 energy. 28.8 exp/energy. * Any esper battle ** 500 exp for 15 energy. 33.3 exp/energy * Vortex of Trials - Rebirth of the Demon Chimera ** 500 exp for 15 energy. 33.3 exp/energy Unit * Fulan Pass/Exploration ** ~11,216 exp for 6 energy. 1,869 exp/energy. * Phantom Forest/Exploration ** ~14,925 exp for 8 energy. 1,866 exp/energy. * Zadehl Westersand/Exploration ** ~19,353 exp for 9 energy. 2,150 exp/energy. * Chamber of Experience - Advanced ** ~31,000 exp for 15 energy. 2,067 exp/energy. * Wolfsfang Peak/Exploration ** ~31,388 exp for 11 energy. 2,853 exp/energy. * Golzas Canyon/Exploration ** ~44118 exp for 13 energy. 3,394 exp/energy. * Kolobos Marsh/Exploration ** 3,645 exp/energy. Exploration will tend to be the most effective way to level your unit's up. These are cost effective to your energy because the longer you stay in an area, the more battles you can occur. This is a great way to spend your time grinding in game. It will also allow you to stock up large amounts of material for forging, awakening, synthing, and Abilities. Trust / Friendship Point / Gil Any battle with lowest possible energy (not counting colosseum) will do. Earth Shrine dungeons are both 1 energy. Allies you bring with you will give some Friendship points. Friends give 10 points, nonfriends give 5 points. (During special events Friends give 50 points, nonfriends give 25 points.) You can level units used from summoning with friend points to obtain good amounts of Gil by selling the unit. Farming summons this way can be very helpful from early levels, allowing you to have large amounts of gold and diverse unit's for combat. 10 Energy x 10 Friend Points = 100 Friend Points summon (During special events: 10 Energy x 50 Friend Points = 500 Friend Points summons + 100 Friend Points.) Materials Beast Meat Can be purchased in Royal Capital Grandshelt's Material Store for . Raptor Feather * Dalnakya Cavern/Exploration + Earth Shrine/Exploration ** Can be dropped/stolen from Steel Bat Heaven's Ash * Phantom Forest/Exploration ** Can be dropped/stolen from monsters same as colosseum, e.g. Ghoul, Poison Eagle, etc. * Colosseum Beginner Rank C-5 ** Can be stolen from Tyrannosaur. * Colosseum Beginner Rank A-1 ** Can be stolen from Poison Eagle. * Chamber of Awakening - INT * Chamber of Awakening - ADV Sacred Crystal * Chamber of Awakening - INT ** Other chamber of awakening can also drop them, but this one has highest drop rate per energy. * Phantom Forest/Exploration ** Can be dropped from Chimera Mystic Ore * Grandshelt Castle - Second Floor ** Floateye and Objet d'Art can drop and also be stolen from. ** The boss battle is against 2 Objet d'Art and a Roper. Roper drops them. * Chamber of Awakening - INT * Chamber of Awakening - ADV * Colosseum Beginner Rank C-1 ** Can be stolen from Hell's Rider. God's Reliquary * Colosseum Beginner Rank C-5 ** Can be stolen from Tyrannosaur and Treant. * Chamber of Awakening - ADV * Frequently Drops in Wolfsfang Peak Exploration. (4-5 in 20 battles) Magicite All colours of Magicite can be found in the Chamber of Crystals when that shows up. In the interims (And at a better Energy Cost / Magicite Ratio when you're looking for a specific colour) you can find them as follows: * Red Magicite (Ifrit) ** Earth Shrine/Exploration ** Zadehl Westersand/Exploration * Blue Magicite (Siren) ** Dalnakya Cavern/Exploration ** Wolfsfang Peak/Exploration * Green Magicite ** Latius Woods/Exploration ** Phantom Forest/Exploration * Black Magicite (Diabolos - unreleased) ** Grandshelt Catacombs/Exploration ** Lanzelt Ruins/Exploration * White Magicite (Carbuncle - unreleased) ** Fulan Pass/Exploration ** Lanzelt Highlands/Exploration * Yellow Magicite (Ramuh) ** Golzas Canyon/Exploration * Orange Magicite (Golem) ** Kolobos Reef/Exploration * Violet Magicite (Shiva) ** Kolobos Marsh/Exploration Earth's Core * Golzas Canyon/Exploration ** Drops and can be stolen from various monsters * Kolobos Marsh/Exploration ** Drops and can be stolen from various monsters Category:Guides